September 2018
This page has the information for a series of events held during September 2018 based on a Fey theme! From Aug 31st, and throughout September, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Fairy type. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to make friends with during this month! September_2018_AbyssFairy.png WE_FairyFun_Popup.png Arena_Emberscorch_Popup.png August_2018_Habitat_Sale.png September_2018_LaborDay_Sale.png Arena_Aethler_Popup.png SA_Feydream_Popup.png September_2018_Habitat_Sale.png LB_GlimmerGates_Popup.png Arena_BlossomPossum(2)_Popup.png WE_FairyFestival_Popup.png September_2018_2xFeystones.png September_2018_Habitat_Sale_2.png ---- The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Fairy Dragon Win a Fairy Dragon in the Colosseum (from Aug 31st until Oct 2nd): *By earning a Grand Streak of 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC). *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . Abyss Fairy Win an Abyss Fairy by collecting Feystones until Oct 5th (date TBC): *By completing the Abyss Fairy Goal line: **By earning 25,000 . *Or purchase at the market for 2,200 . *Limited to one per account. Glimmerstone Decorate with a Glimmerstone during the September 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market for 450 , to earn 16 Feystones from it every 8 hours until Oct 2nd! Vinedancer Get a Vinedancer until Sep 7th: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Nature types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . Fairy Fun World Event Starts Aug 31st and active until Sep 7th: *Treat up to 5 of your Fairy, and Dark type animals to a Fey Abyss habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Fairy Fun World Event. Emberscorch Arena Tournament *Starts Aug 31st and active until Sep 7th: Space Habitat Sale Starts Aug 28th and active until Sep 4th: Labour Day Sale Starts Aug 28th and active until Sep 4th: Aethler Arena Tournament *Starts Sep 7th and active until Sep 19th (date TBC): Humsprite Get a Humsprite : a new Common animal, required during the Feydream Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Feydream Storybook Adventure Starts Sep 7th and active until Sep 17th (date TBC): *Treat up to 5 of your Fairy, Dark, and Nature type animals to a Fey Forest habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 275 , during the Feydream Storybook Adventure. Habitat Upgrade Sale Starts Sep 11th and active until Sep 18th: Growlin Get a Growlin until Sep 21st: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Water types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . Glimmer Gates Leaderboard Event *Starts Sep 18th and active until Sep 25th: *Treat up to 5 of your Fairy, Water, and Earth type animals to a Fey Cove habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Glimmer Gates Leaderboard Event. Blossom Possum (2nd) Arena Tournament *Starts Sep 25th and active until Oct 2nd (date TBC): Fairy Festival World Event Starts Sep 25th and active until Oct 2nd (date TBC): *Treat up to 5 of your Fairy, Water, and Nature type animals to a Fey Shores habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 275 , during the Fairy Festival World Event. Brownie Bear Get a Brownie Bear until Oct 2nd: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Nature types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Fey Habitat Sale Starts Sep 25th and active until Oct 2nd: ---- Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= Get an Orangubang : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Rainboa : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Jasmine Jaguar : *On Sale for 160 ! ---- Get a Harpy : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Northwest Whale : *On Sale for 360 ! ---- Get a Merit Badger : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Beast : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Persephone : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Froggy Bandit : *On Sale for 220 ! ---- Get a Petal Peacock : *On Sale for 350 ! ---- Get a Nocturnowl : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= Get an Irish Setter : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Jaguair : * : and gives 5,000 ! ---- Get an Ember Ermine : * : and gives 1,500 ! ---- Get a Sunbear : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Sea-Plant Otter : * ---- Get a Cactus Kitsune : * ---- Get an Earl Greyhound : * ---- Get a Noelephant : * ---- Get a Tidesdale : * ---- Get a Caturn : * ---- Get a Norse Horse : * ---- Get a Hooded Robin : * ---- Get a Poppy Hopper : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Gazellef and a Solar Shell : * : A double pack and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Rainbow Dragon : * ---- Get a Patriotter : * ---- Get an Ottocrat : * : and gives 1,500 ! ---- Get a Ra : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= Get a Wyburn : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= None this month ---- Notes *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. Category:Gameplay